


Integrity, Personal and Otherwise (#195 Integrity)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [198]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a different definition of integrity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integrity, Personal and Otherwise (#195 Integrity)

Ian recognized the three stars coming down the marble hall at him.

“General.” He greeted.

“Captain.” General Harris greeted in return. “I didn’t expect to see you here today, Edgerton.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ian asked coldly.

“I remember Gonzales. He was so light in the loafers it’s a wonder he didn’t float off that damn mountain.”

“He saved my life.”

“I heard he killed himself.”

“I heard he moved to Canada and married a CPA named Frank.”

The General growled. “You never did believe in persevering the integrity of the unit. Always too much of a lone wolf.”

Ian actually laughed a full deep laugh. “I’ve been living out west for a while now general, you know what counts as structural integrity on the San Andreas? The ability to be flexible, and bend with the conditions. Buildings built of stone crumble. Besides General, if I wasn’t a lone wolf I wouldn’t have been able to clean up that little mess of yours and that would have certainly brought your personal integrity into question wouldn’t it?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I have not needed the Army for many years.” Ian hissed. “Ruminate on that. Now if you’ll excuse me, my husband’s waiting.”


End file.
